Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to a lane keeping assist/support (LKAS) system, a vehicle including the same, and a method for controlling the same and, more specifically, an LKAS system, a vehicle including the same, and a method for controlling the same that supports safe driving by detecting driver attentiveness.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, systems for improving driver and passenger posture and driving stability have been developed. Examples include the antilock brake system (ABS) which controls brake oil pressure during braking to improve vehicle stability while overcoming limitations in simple braking, the traction control system (TCS) which controls engine power in order to prevent excessive slip in case of sudden unintended acceleration or rapid acceleration, and the electronic stability program (ESP) which safely maintains a vehicle traveling direction intended by a driver under any condition by minimizing a difference between the vehicle traveling direction intended by the driver and an actual vehicle traveling direction.
In addition, a lane keeping assist/support (LKAS) system for preventing lane departure of a vehicle has been developed and commercialized as an assistive apparatus for supporting safe driving by detecting driver attentiveness. To assist a driver in steering the vehicle and to prevent fatal accidents caused by lane departure, the LKAS system controls the vehicle to keep within a lane in which the vehicle is traveling by applying a torque to a steering apparatus using a steering actuator upon determining that lane departure will occur. For example, the LKAS system can control a vehicle being driven by calculating information about traveling directions of the vehicle and information based on theoretically presumed steering and based on a vehicle model according to lane information provided as an image, and then feeding back the calculated information.
However, since the LKAS control is implemented to perform torque control irrespective of other vehicles traveling on lanes adjacent to the corresponding vehicle, the driver of the corresponding vehicle may feel uncomfortable about the LKAS control when the vehicle is traveling in a lane adjacent to lanes in which other vehicles are traveling. Such uncomfortableness may deteriorate the experience of using the LKAS system. Therefore, it is necessary to improve performance of the LKAS system.